The Many Stupid Adventures of Lok
by Jussam1
Summary: A short series of the many stupid adventures of Tak and Lok. ...Mostly Lok.


One, somewhat nice day, Tak and Lok were out doing some chores for Jibolba, as they did everyday. "Hey Lok," Tak called out.

No real response, Lok was too busy having fun scaring off the sheep.

"Loooooook…." Tak shouted, trying to get Lok's attention.

"Hm, what?" Lok mumbled while he was busy chasing around some random sheep.

"Hey Lok, listen, I'm tired, do you think you can handle the rest of these chores for a while?" Tak asked, thinking he had Lok's full attention.

"Hmm, yeah, sure whatever Tak…" Lok mumbled again and ran after another sheep, trying to head butt it off some random bridge or cliff.

Thinking Lok had heard him; Tak walked off to his hut and got his backpack and snowboard.

Meanwhile, Lok got tired of chasing around that sheep, the sheep was probably as tired as he was, hey, you'd be tired too if some crazed maniac with purple hair tried to run you off a cliff. Anyway, Lok walked around, sweeping random things, trying to make himself look busy when Jibolba walked out of the hut.

"Hello Lok!" the old shaman greeted as he walked past his apprentice. Jibolba looked a around for a second. "Lok, where is Tak?" He asked him curiously.

"Uhh…Tak…Tak…um, I dunno…do YOU know where Tak is, Jibolba?" Lok said, putting the broom down. As if he was really sweeping…

"Lok, if I asked you where….Oh never mind…well, did you see Tak?" Jibolba asked, hoping to get a better answer.

"Umm, I did see Tak, a few hours ago…" Lok answered, stroking his chin as if he were Sherlock Holmes. But I don't know where he is now….Lok gasped, "WHAT IF HE WAS TAK-NAPPED!"

Jibolba's eyebrow rose. "Tak-napped?"

"Yeah! He was carried off by thugs!" Lok was getting really excited over this. "And they had powerful weapons of magic!"

"Okaaay... and who would save him?"

"You would!"

Jibolba looked surprised. "Shouldn't you-"

"BANG! You were shot down!"

"I was WHAT?"

"Don't worry, dreaded magic bounces off of you."

"..."

Jibolba sighed. "Just go look for him."

Lok grinned and marched off. "Right!"

As for Tak, he was enjoying I nice day of snowboarding in powder canyon. No chores, no Lok, all was good… "I should do this more often!" Tak chuckled to himself. He landed a few nose grabs, and called it a day, heading back down to Mountain Top where he fell asleep in one of the springs.

"Oh Tak, Taaaaaaaaaaaak….." Lok shouted through some random mega-phone he found…just lying around…One of the villagers heard Lok.

"Lok, what are you doing?" Rick, some random villager asked.

"I'm searching for Tak!" Lok said all triumphantly. "Say, have you seen him?" he asked, putting the mega-phone down.

"No, not recently….why, is he missing?" The villager cried out. Oh, what pandemonium would break out if the village's protector were missing!

"Yes, and I'm looking for him!" Lok said proudly, picking up the mega-phone again, continuing his search for Tak….who wasn't really missing….

Well, once you tell one person, it doesn't take long before the entire village is panic-stricken, for there mighty warrior is off missing.

"Clam down…I SAID CLAM DOWN!" Jibolba yelled at some random, worried mob outside his hut. "I sent Lok out to find him, don't worry…" Now, do you really think that clamed the village down? "LISTEN, I sent Lok out to find Tak, if Lok and Tak aren't back by the end of the day, THEN you can worry, and mob…" Jibolba said, trying to keep the village from destroying anything in their search efforts…

Lok was back off, looking for Tak. He got to about…Tree Village before he stopped to "rest". Tak, on the other hand, woke up, noticing it was almost sundown, got dressed and headed back to the village. "What a nice nap." He said, rubbing his eyes, and shaking out his wet hair. He picked up his snowboard and headed towards the balloon back to Tree Village. Exactly where Lok was…

"Hmmm, maybe Tak is…in Mountain Top!" Lok shouted as he ran to the balloon, which had just landed….Tak, picked up his things and walked out, Lok, ran straight towards him, for some reason, they both had their eyes shut…how odd…Lok and Tak collided, Lok gave out a scream and hoisted Tak over his shoulder. "I FOUND YOU!" He squealed, dancing around with Tak on his shoulder.

"What the….Lok? Can you PLEASE put me down!" Lok shouted. "Wait, _found_ me? I told you I was going out for a bit….don't you listen?...wait…dumb question…" Tak shook his head as Lok placed him back down on the ground.

Tak and Lok headed back to the village….the villagers, noticing it was almost sun-down, got ready for an enormous search party. Just as they picked up their torches, Lok and Tak walked into the main part of the village.

"HEY LOOK EVERYBODY!" Rick, who was leading the mob, shouted out and pointed at Tak. Everyone cheered and ran towards the unsuspecting Tak. They lifted Lok up and started to cheer. "YAY FOR LOK! WHO FOUND OUR MIGHTY WARRIOR!" They all shouted, Taking Lok back to Jibolba's hut. Tak stood there…

"Uh…" He shrugged and walked back off to his hut, where he eventually fell asleep. Even through all the noise the village was making, celebrating the "finding" of Tak.


End file.
